A Black Family Christmas
by seriousish
Summary: While interrogating Hermione, Bellatrix Lestrange decides she wants more than information. She wants a Christmas gift for her favorite sister.


Hermione shivered. The fire rumbled, but it was a big room, maybe a banquet hall once, and only the light reached her from where she was. But that wasn't why she was shivering. It was the wand Bellatrix Lestrange was running over her body, like a surgeon marking down cuts for future surgery.

"You go to Hogwarts, don't you, learning to be a good little Mudblood. Well, I want you to learn from me. And if you're a good student who does all her class work, perhaps I won't teach your friends. Now call me Mrs. Lestrange like a good little schoolgirl."

"Mrs. Lestrange," Hermione said, packing all the bile she could into the two words.

Bellatrix continued circling her, suddenly leaning in from behind. "Crucio," she whispered, and Hermione felt her knees buckle. It wasn't a spell, just a word, but she could imagine the pain racing through her anyway. "Oh, did I scare you? I bet I did. Bet you the others will be scared even worse. Bet you they'll cry…"

"Please don't hurt them," Hermione said, hating how clichéd she sounded. But that was all she could do, beg. "I'll do anything."

"You'll quit being boring? Because you've very boring. All the noble suffering and stiff upper lip, it's boring. I bet the ginger would be more fun. Bet he'd scream…"

"No! Please, no…"

"Yes, I know, I know, you'll do anything…" A gleam entered Bellatrix's eyes. She looked over Hermione, making the girl feel as if her clothes were tissue. "Get down on your knees."

Hermione didn't ask why. Anything would be better than her friends being brought up.

Bellatrix smiled at her responsiveness, pawing at Hermione's face to turn this way and that. "Oh. What a looker. I was when I was your age. I had every boy in Hogwarts wanting me. Have you sucked anyone's cock yet?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, Mrs. Lestrange."

"What a waste of those luscious lips." Bellatrix moved a wickedly-sharp thumbnail over Hermione's mouth. "Well, then. Have you ever eaten pussy then?"

"No, Mrs. Lestrange."

Bellatrix's smile widened. She pulled the skirt of her dress up, up, up. She wasn't wearing knickers. "Then I hope for your sake you're a fast learner." 

* * *

All Hermione could taste was peppermint. It was almost a relief. After the last hour, she'd thought she'd never stop tasting the slight citrus flavor of Bellatrix's juices. Being gagged with a candy cane was almost as overpowering.

She'd been in the middle of cunnilingus, her jaw aching, Bellatrix wrenching her by the hair whenever she failed to please her, and then the Death Eater had simply pushed Hermione away and used her wand to petrify her. Giggling excitedly to herself, she'd planted a Santa hat on Hermione's head, the first amusement of many.

Now Hermione sat on a wide stool, her legs passing under it and between the legs of the stool. Chains wrapped around her ankles and led up to her wrists, keeping them locked behind her back. The only thing she wore was a skirt from the Hogwarts school uniform. She didn't want to think about where Bellatrix had gotten it.

"This way, this way," Bellatrix chimed from nearby. Hermione craned her head as best she could to see Bellatrix was leading a blonde woman by the hand, pulling her along so fast she nearly tripped several times. Unlike Bellatrix, in her Death Eater robes cinched like a dress, the woman wore a sheer dressing gown, almost immodest without a house coat or underwear added on to it. Perhaps Bellatrix hadn't given her time to dress.

Hermione recognized her now. Draco's mother. What had they been doing that she wasn't dressed in the first place?

"Surprise!" Bellatrix cried, and Narcissa opened her eyes.

"Oh, Bella…" Narcissa breathed, both aroused and wary. "You shouldn't have."

"Happy Christmas, Cissy. I got you something extra-special." Bellatrix hugged Narcissa from behind so as not to obscure her view of Hermione. She petted Narcissa's stomach, tempting herself with the heat she knew to be gathering just under her touches. "I wanted to get you Nymphadora, but the store was all out. Think of it. Our wayward sister's little Mudblood. We could've taken her from both ends like we used to do her mum. Remember, how when we were both inside her, it was like we were rubbing our cocks together? You were so good at Engorgioro charms…"

Bellatrix practically skipped as she crossed over to Hermione, kissing her on the cheek before raising her skirt. "But I'm not so bad myself."

Hermione's clit had magically grown to several inches of phallic flesh, spilling down onto the stool with a red bow tied around the base of the shaft. Bellatrix tugged on the ribbon until it came loose. "Go ahead. Try it on. I wanna see if it fits."

Narcissa shied closer to Hermione, her eyes downcast, but occasionally glancing up with undeniable excitement. She ran a hand over Hermione's face, feeling the warm, supple skin. No crow's feet. No gray hairs. "Oh, Bella, were we ever this young?"

Hermione tried to control her expression, not wanting to offend her captors by widening her eyes or showing her surprise in other ways. According to Hogwarts: A History, several famous Slytherins considered it better to marry a cousin and keep the bloodlines pure than to intermarry with other houses, let alone Muggleborn. But sisters… that was just classless.

Bellatrix came up behind the bound Hermione, reaching around her to plant her hands on Hermione's thighs. With surprising gentleness, she began to rub warmth in, ushering Hermione's legs apart for her sister. Her hands rounded Hermione's inner thighs, slipping higher and lower, but never closing in on her groin. Hermione felt her strange new appendage twitch.

Narcissa took the candy cane out of Hermione's mouth. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

"You can be as rough as you like with me, just don't hurt my friends."

A look of guilt flashed over Narcissa's face, then she leaned in to kiss Hermione's ear. "It's best just to go along with Bella," she whispered. "She's really quite nice… sometimes."

Bellatrix leaned over Hermione's shoulder to take the candy cane between her lips, slurping her way down its length until it popped out of her mouth. Hermione's cock twitched again, starting to rise. Bellatrix licked Hermione's cheek, marking her with the red candy striping that had melted onto her tongue.

"Your gift isn't quite ready, Cissy," Bellatrix said in mock-disappointment. She took hold of Hermione's cock, her grip so firm it was painful. "I think Father Christmas's elves might need a little help." Her hand began to pump; hard, powerful strokes that sent shudders through Hermione's body. Intellectually, Hermione understood the principles governing what was happening… how her blood was rushing to her penis, how it was responding to her own desire… but she wasn't prepared for how good it felt. How good Bellatrix was making it feel.

Bellatrix took her hand away. Hermione's cock stood at full attention. "I saved Christmas!" Bellatrix announced. Then her voice dropped, low and dangerous… and somehow, that too made Hermione twitch. "Fuck her, Cissy. It's not gracious to refuse a gift."

Narcissa kissed Hermione, sweetly, and whatever she was trying to do, it worked. Hermione felt herself loosen a little; while her cock stayed impossibly hard. Narcissa was on her side and together, they'd fulfill Bellatrix's sick fantasy. Who knew, Hermione thought, her lips tingling. It could be an interesting learning experience.

Bellatrix patted Hermione's thigh, indicating where Narcissa should sit.

With one last, almost maternal kiss to the side of Hermione's face, tasting the sweetness of the candy cane stickiness Bellatrix had left, Narcissa swung her leg over Hermione's lap and lowered herself onto the unyielding, unwavering cock Bellatrix had conjured.

Hermione groaned involuntarily, through all the promises she had made not to let them see her sweat. It was so good… like the handjob Bellatrix had given her, only warmer and softer and liquid, almost, clamping down on her cock like the thing was one big erogenous zone. How could a woman who'd given birth to a son with a head as big as Draco Malfoy be so tight?

Narcissa surged toward Hermione suddenly, the cock settling a few centimeters deeper within her as she rolled her hips, perfectly stimulating them both at the connection between them. Bellatrix watched in hungry envy as Narcissa took all that length deep inside, head tilting back, lips suddenly dry and in need of a pink tongue lolling out and licking them. She steadied herself on Hermione's shoulders as the girl heaved up, burying the cock even deeper, getting a long low moan from Narcissa.

"D'ya like it?" Bellatrix asked, leaning in to put a hand on Narcissa's groin as if she could feel the cock hidden inside. "I could always take it back if you don't. I kept the receipt."

Hermione vindictively hammered herself up into Narcissa at that moment, eliciting another of those drawn-out moans. And again, breaking the moan off into a shudder. She got the feeling it pissed Bellatrix off, seeing someone other than herself bringing off her little sister. That was reason enough to do it.

"It's good," Narcissa groaned, waving her off. "So good…"

Bellatrix took the hand that was hovering in the air, pushing her away, and bit down on it, drawing blood from the back of her hand. Narcissa screamed and jumped, but Bellatrix took her by the shoulders and shoved her back down on Hermione, who felt a hot rush of pleasure go through her.

"You're not doing a lot to not ruin Christmas, Nissy, dear," Bellatrix hissed. She had her cheek pressed to Narcissa's in a mockery of sisterly affection, but her eyes were on Hermione. Watching fear fight with arousal in her face. "I got you such a thoughtful gift and did you ever say thank you? No, you were so eager to shove it up your cunt. Weren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Narcissa said diplomatically, kissing and petting Bellatrix's hair. "I get so thoughtless. But I have to concentrate extra-hard to enjoy her because she isn't you. No one can make me come like you can. If you licked me just once like you did last week at Hogwarts… remember? You took me to our old classroom and ate me out, just like you always wanted to, right on that old goat's desk. Remember?"

Bellatrix looked away, obviously fending off any sign of affection. "Vaguely. I'm a very busy, important woman. I clearly don't find our dates as memorable as you do."

"I came and I came and I came," Narcissa prompted, rocking gently against Hermione, arousing herself again. Hermione suppressed a whimper. "You wouldn't stop licking me, even when I screamed. And I brought you off with my fingers, just like we were schoolgirls again, sitting in the back during some boring lecture. I still have the bite marks on my shoulder. It stings when I move that arm and I think of you and it makes me so horny, darling, I want you inside me just like this one."

"Just like this one," Bellatrix repeated, running a hand through Hermione's hair. She turned back to Narcissa. "No, dear sister, I should apologize for expecting this little Mudblood to satisfy you. If I'd brought you a Pureblood, you'd be coming by now. And I could lick it off your thighs. Like hot chocolate dripping down the side of a mug…"

"Be patient, Bella." Narcissa's body undulated, her pale breasts and waving hair flashing in the dim light. Bellatrix bit a strand of hair hanging down her face. "Give me a little while with this one and I'll think of you and I'll come all over us. You can have it all."

"Mmm." Bellatrix took a handful of Narcissa's gossamer gown and ripped it away, exposing even more of her breast. Her hand clamped down on a painfully erect nipple, offering both relief and torment. "No. This is too debasing, even for you. I should go downstairs and get one of the Purebloods. We have some in stock. Not that Weasley boy, no, but Potter… it'd be a shame for him to die a virgin, wouldn't it Granger?"

Hermione forced herself to be calm, cool, rational. She'd passed her N.E.W.T.s, this was nothing. "Mrs. Lestrange, you can't take a gift back on Christmas. There's just some assembly required. If you lick her while I fuck her, we can bring her off together."

Bellatrix thought it over, her grip tightening on Narcissa's nipple, twisting it slowly from side to side and listening to her sister gasp. "That's clever, clever girl. Tis the season…" She took off the Santa hat still absurdly perched on Hermione's head and kissed her brow. Then her lips, then her neck… "I just remembered, I didn't get you anything, Mudblood."

"Bella, please," Narcissa begged, and Hermione couldn't be sure how much of it was Malfoy trying to protect her and how much was simple lust. "I need you. I need your kisses."

"Did you get me anything for Christmas?" Bellatrix demanded, and Narcissa clamped up rather than say that it wasn't Christmas, that it wouldn't be for weeks yet. "No. So you'll watch me lick this Mudblood filth and you'll come just looking at it or I'll make you come."

Bellatrix's kisses, a constant barrage of teeth and tongue, worked their way over Hermione's shoulder and down her back. Hermione felt Narcissa turn her head away so she couldn't track Bellatrix's progress, and the two women faced each other.

"It's alright, dearie," Narcissa whispered. "It feels good so long as you don't think too hard. Just focus on me." Her hips began to roll, her breasts to sway, and Hermione felt her cock electrify again as it was swathed in pleasure.

Narcissa took Hermione's head in her hands and held it against her bosom. With the tear Bellatrix had put in Narcissa's gown, Hermione felt the cool press of the silk and the feverish warmth of her skin, one after the other. But that paled in comparison to Bellatrix's kisses, painful and pleasant in a rough kind of counterpoint to Narcissa's feel.

This was worse in a way. Without being able to see Bellatrix, to remind herself of the evil bitch that was doing this to her, all Hermione could feel was the pleasure. And it was very, very pleasurable.

Suddenly, Bellatrix's teeth sunk into her buttocks. Hermione screamed into Narcissa's flesh, and felt an unmistakable clench of pleasure pass over the blonde. Despite her sympathy, she was still Bellatrix's sister.

Bellatrix licked up the blood trickling from where one of her teeth had been sharper than the others, then, impressed with the idea, moved to Hermione's other cheek and licked until the taste of Hermione's skin was all over her tongue. Then she opened Hermione's cheeks with either hand.

Hermione squirmed and whimpered, but Narcissa held her fast. Sped up her rhythm against Hermione's throbbing appendage.

For a moment, Bellatrix just squeezed the firm cheeks in her hands, watching the vibrant skin contort around her fingers and then spring right back into shape. So young. Younger than her little baby sister, even. She'd ushered her sister into womanhood, not leaving it up to some untrustworthy male. And now, she'd be repeating the favor to a Mudblood. She was so generous sometimes.

"Cissy, open your present," Bellatrix ordered.

Keeping Hermione's head in the crook of one arm, Narcissa reached down and added her hands to Bellatrix's, spreading Hermione to an obscene level. Just enough for Bellatrix. She bowed her head and nipped at the swell of Hermione's ass. It jiggled slightly against her lips, a side effect of Narcissa being such a whore on top of the girl. She could smell them both, Narcissa's arousal dripping down onto the stool, Hermione's sweating off her cock with an acrid magical tang. They'd mix together by the time Bellatrix licked them up. Delightful.

She swiped her tongue between Hermione's cheeks, feeling the puckered entrance with the tip of her tongue. She pressed on it, felt Hermione's shuddering double, and pressed harder. She'd just slipped inside when she pulled back, just to hear Hermione groan, and Bellatrix blew on Hermione's anus to frustrate her even further as she amused herself by groping those fine young globes.

Narcissa was riding Hermione hard now, just like her big sister had taught her. Her hair exploded each time she whipped her head in pleasure, and the stool creaked as it absorbed its punishment, and Bellatrix smiled wickedly. It was so good to know she'd gotten the proper gift for her favorite sister. She moved in and took Hermione fast, none of this Muggle foreplay nonsense, just her tongue suddenly in Hermione's ass and Narcissa on Hermione's cock and then the girl, the stupid, stupid girl threw her head back and screamed "Ron!" as she came, gushed really, white liquid spilling out of Narcissa's cunt and down Hermione's cock, puddling on the stool and even sloshing up onto their bellies.

Bellatrix had never realized a Engorgioro charm could make so much come.

Rising up behind them, Bellatrix huffed in outrage as she saw sticky, disgusting seed all over her sister's nice gown. She literally pulled Narcissa out of her afterglow and then kicked Hermione over, still bound so she landed painfully on her side, her fatigued cock slapping against her thigh in the impact. Bellatrix knelt over the Mudblood, knee pressed into her throat, slapping her like a dog that'd piddled on the rug.

"Filthy, filthy Mudblood slut, whore, cunt! You don't come before a Pureblood and you don't come before a Black and you don't come before my sister, little fucker!" She reared up and kicked Hermione in the belly, and it was only Narcissa pulling her back that stopped her from cracking ribs.

"What? What? I'm defending your honor!"

Narcissa forced a smile, still out of breath from the fucking. Although Bellatrix was right, she hadn't come, she hadn't been far away. She probably would've managed it too, just with her fingers, if Bellatrix hadn't gone into one of her rages.

"Bella, it's Christmas. Shouldn't you make me come before you punish some unimportant Muggleborn?"

Chest heaving with rage and arousal, if there was a difference anymore, Bellatrix looked at her sister. Damn her. Damn her for looking so delectable in her stained, ripped gown with filthy Muggle juice all over her and her cunt so red Bellatrix could see it right through her dressing gown.

"She can watch," Narcissa said, sitting down on a table. Just the right height for her to be at while Bellatrix fucked her. "That's a much better punishment than dirtying your hands with her tainted blood. She can see how much we love each other, but she can't join in. Isn't that cruel?"

"Oh yes," Bellatrix said, lowering Narcissa down to the tabletop. "So cruel. Cissy, I'm so proud of you. Why can't you be this smart all the time?"

With a wave of her wand, Hermione's bonds fell away. Then Bellatrix shouted "Imperius!" Hermione felt herself being stuffed down beneath a false personality, one utterly subservient to Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hermione, I want you to watch me and Narcissa play and I want you to touch yourself while you do. But you're not allowed to come. Am I understood?"

"Yes mum," the false Hermione said, already beginning to caress her… Hermione's… body.

"But I'm smarter," Bellatrix said, turning back to Narcissa.

She ripped the gown away so that Narcissa was in nothing but her slippers, threw the rags into the fireplace, and went about cleaning every drop of come from her sister's pure, perfect body.

And Hermione watched. She watched as Bellatrix kept her sister on the edge for eternal minutes, then plunged her over into ecstatic screams, over and over again. She listened as Narcissa moaned lovesick endearments; then, as Bellatrix's tongue went faster, Hermione heard Narcissa beg for more with the most vile gutter language. And finally, she smelled arousal. Narcissa's, Bellatrix's, and her own. The Engorgioro charm hadn't worn off yet, and her cock was so hard it actually hurt not to have relief.

Finally, Bellatrix left Narcissa lying in a pool of her own juices, her body practically glowing in the firelight from all the saliva Bellatrix had left licking her. The Death Eater returned to Hermione, wand in hand.

"I think I've been too… hard on you," Bellatrix joked, watching Hermione's purpling cockhead as it disappeared and reappeared under her stroking hand. With a careless gesture, she undid the Imperius Curse.

Hermione gasped and fought the urge to make a mad dash for freedom. She was still naked, in the middle of a Death Eater hideout, with a madwoman in the same room. She also fought the urge to keep masturbating to the sight of Bellatrix's nude body.

"I bet you want revenge," Bellatrix said, putting a sing-song emphasis on the word. "Betcha wanna hurt me. Betcha wanna kill me. Betcha wanna hold me down and fuck me. Well, here's your chance."

Bellatrix bent over the table beside her sister, kissing Narcissa in passing. Her cunt was offered up to Hermione, dripping wet from all the attention she'd paid to Narcissa with none to herself.

Hermione stepped forward, no longer resisting the urge to rub her cock into stony stiffness.

"Do your worst," Bellatrix purred.


End file.
